Rage Don't Quit
by star7k
Summary: So Gavin's been kidnapped by some unknown bad guy. Will they get Gavin back or will Gavin be different? And what does this guy want? No seriously, what does he want? He won't tell us. But when they do get Gavin back is he the same person? It's up to Michael to fix him. Mavin! because it's cute lolz
1. Chapter 1

Gavin (like always) was trying to kill Michael. Michael (like always) was getting mad at Gavin. And of course this goes on for another ten minutes before Gavin got up and walked out because he (for once) was getting mad at how everyone was making fun of him. A few minutes later he came back in.

"Did Geoff already leave?" he asked. Michael and Ryan and Ray bursted out laughing. "Alright, I guess I walk home then" Gavin muttered sadly. Michael stopped laughing when Gavin started to leave noticing how the Brit was still upset about the Let's Play they just made.

"Wait, Gav, you have to edit the last Let's Play" Michael said. Gavin ignored him so Michael grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Hey!"

"Michael, please don't. I just want to get home right now. I'm tired of all this" Gavin said. And for no reason at all that angered Michael.

"Fine, be a fucking jerk. See if I care. It's not like we need you anyways" Michael snapped before walking away. Michael heard Gavin sigh.

"That's my point" Gavin muttered before walking out. Michael started to regret being mean to him but he knew that Gavin would get over it tomorrow. Michael went back into the office and started editing the Let's Play for Gavin. Probably thirty minutes later Geoff came back to the building.

"Hey where did Gavin go?" Geoff asked.

"He thought you left and went home" Ryan said.

"Did anybody tell him that I just went to Staples?" Geoff asked.

"Dude, no one knew you went to Staples" Ray said. Geoff sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Oh well. He's probably already at your house, Geoff" Michael said.

"I hope so. He's had a pretty rough morning before the Let's Play" Geoff explained. Michael looked up.

"What happened?" he asked. Geoff sighed.

"It's not my place to say" Geoff walked away leaving Ryan Ray and Michael confused.

"Alright. Am I the only one who is concerned about Gavin?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, Mikey. Why don't you call him" Jack said. (Wait, when did Jack get in here?) Michael pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for Gavin's phone. There was no answer.

"Gah! Gavin, fucking pick up your phone" Michael snapped.

"Try again later. Maybe he's mad at you and didn't answer" Ray said. Michael sighed and threw his phone on his desk. He really needed a beer now.

~A few hours later~

Geoff came into the recording room.

"I just called Griffon and she told me that Gavin isn't at the house" he said.

"Where is he?" Jack asked.

"I don't know"

"I'll call his cell. Maybe he'll pick up this time" Michael said. Michael dialed the number after three rings there was an answer.

"Mi-cool" Gavin said. He sounded scared, like he'd been crying, but Michael didn't noticed that.

"It's about time you answered your fucking phone. Where the hell are you?" Michael asked.

"Michael, how much would you price this Brit at?" Someone else asked. Michael froze.

"Who is this?" Michael asked. The man chuckled.

"Let's just say I'm Big Cat and I'm slowly killing the heard by picking off their weakest member" he said.

"What do you want with Gavin?"

"Nothing really. I just want to know how willing you are to get him back in one piece"

"What do you want?" Michael yelled. The others people in the Achievement Hunter office stopped to listened at him.

"What do you want?" Big Cat said back.

"I'm calling the police" Michael said. Gavin's scream was heard through the phone along with a sickening crunch.

"Stop! STOP! Okay, no ones calling the police. Just stop hurting Gavin" Michael said. The other guys in the room watched Michael carefully, curious about what was going on and a little bit worried.

"I'll ask again. How willing are you to get him back in one piece, Michael?"

"I'll do anything. I'll pay anything. Just don't hurt him" Michael pleaded.

"I won't hurt his body" Big Cat said.

"The hell does that mean?" Michael snapped.

"He might come back mentally broken. You have one week and I will call back tomorrow" Big Cat said before hanging up. Michael put his phone in his pocket and looked at the guys in the office.

"Well, I found Gavin" he said. Michael explained to them the conversation and sat down on the couch next to Ryan.

"So...we don't actually know what Big Cat wants" Ray said.

"It actually sounds like he wants us to price Gavin. How much is Gavin worth?" Jack asked.

"So, believe it or not, Gavin is actually worth a lot. If this guy wants a ransom on him he could bankrupt the entire company" Geoff said.

"Alright, we call Gavin's phone and give a completely fucking ridiculously low price. I say five dollars. Anyone else think five dollars?" Michael said.

"That won't work, Michael. Come on. This guy was breaking Gavin because you mentioned cops. What do you think he's gonna do if you underpay him?" Ray said.

"Yeah good point" They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

~Meanwhile~

Gavin was tied down to the floor, crying in fear. It was only a couple hours ago when he tried to walk home and got shoved into a van. His cell phone was on a table across the room. He heard his phone go off and instantly knew it was Michael but he couldn't reach it. A few minutes later his phone went off again but his capture picked it up and looked at th caller ID.

"Say hello to you little boyfriend" he said. He opened the phone and put it against Gavin's head.

"Mi-cool" Gavin cried.

"It's about time..." he heard Michael stat to talk but Big Cat pulled the phone away. Gavin wasn't listening to the conversation. All he knew was at some point he screamed out in pain because Big Cat stepped on his arm breaking it. Black spots clouded his vision.

"Why are you doing this?" Gavin whispered.

"Because, they don't care about you, Gavin" Gavin watched him walk in circles like a shark before jumping at it's prey.

"Y-yes they do" Gavin said before a foot connected to his side. He screamed. Big Cat leaned down next to him and wiped his tears away.

"Not the way I do. See if they really cared they would do anything to get you back. Michael doesn't even like you" Big Cat said.

"That's not true"Gavin said. Big Cat back handed him in the face.

"Gavin, even you can't believe that. You can't be that stupid to actually believe that Michael cares about you. He's just using you. He doesn't honestly care" Gavin looked away from the man wearing the mask. Big Cat moved Gavin's head so he was looking at him.

"You don't believe that. Do you?" he asked.

"Michael...he...but he cares" Gavin mumbled. Big Cat slapped him again.

"Does he?"

"Yes" Slap.

"Does he?"

"Yes!" Slap. Gavin's face was starting to bruise, it felt like he was on fire, tears fell freely and he was afraid to anger Big Cat.

"Does he?" Gavin started to cry when Big Cat asked him again. He shook his head. "Tell me"

"N-no...he doesn't" Gavin said. Big Cat jerked his hand up and Gavin flinched. He laughed as he calmly stroked Gavin's hair.

"Good boy" he said quietly before leaving the room and turning out the lights. Gavin cried alone in the dark. He hoped that the Achievement Hunters would get there soon.

**Hey Party People,**

**So this is going to be a multi chapter and it's not going to be as dark as my other one. Let me know if you like it, let me know if you hate it, let me know if you want more, and let me know what you want to see in this. I have nothing more to say so I will see you later.**

**Live it Off the Wall**

**~STAR7K~**


	2. Chapter 2

After a week of tormenting calls and fear for Gavin's life the Achievement Hunters meet up in their office around the time Big Cat would call.

"So what do we do?" Michael asked the group.

"We can always ask Burnie" Geoff suggested.

"What would Burnie do?" Jack asked.

"He might give us the money" Ryan said.

"No. No one is going to Burnie. Big Cat will kill Gavin if anybody finds out" Michael snapped standing up. "We need to get Gavin back and I'm not fucking paying someone to give back something that belongs to me already"

"Belongs to you?" Geoff asked. Michael stopped and thought about what he said. He really didn't know how to recover from it. "He lives with me. He's my son...sort of" Geoff continued.

"Right, but we still need to get Gavin back. I don't know what I'd do without him...I mean in my Rage Quits. You know he's the source of all my anger" Michael said.

"Oh we know. You're always yelling at him and hitting him and freaking out at everything he does" Ray said. Michael glared at him.

"I do not!" he snapped.

"Dude yeah you do. I saw on youtube, someone made a compilation solely based off of everything you yelled at Gavin about everything. The video lasted fifteen minutes" Ray said. Michael's face turned red in anger.

"What the fuck are you saying, Ray?" He yelled. "You fucking think that I don't care about him?"

"That's not what I was saying but it fits. You're always freaking out at him over shit and it's a wonder why he didn't leave for England because of you"

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Michael screamed.

"THEN FUCKING ACT LIKE IT!" Ray yelled back. "Big Cat wants to mentally destroy Gavin and you make it easy. In almost every video you insult him and yell at him. You know how many times you tell him to kill himself?"

"That's in videos. I love Gavin!"

"It doesn't matter. Big Cat doesn't see that stuff he only sees the stuff in the videos and that is what he's going to use against Gavin" Ray said. Michael fell to his knees and started crying.

"Oh god you're right. He's gonna hate me" Michael sobbed. Geoff kneeled next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"He's not gonna hate you. He knows the truth" Geoff said to him. Michael cried on Geoff's shoulder. Michael's phone went off. Everyone froze for a moment before he answered it.

"H-hello?" Michael answered trying to hide the fact that he was just crying his eyes out.

"Mr. Jones? It's me. I was wondering if you have a price ready for me or not" Big Cat said. Michael got angry again.

"I'm not gonna give you fucking price. I'm not gonna buy Gavin from you. Gavin is MINE!" Michael yelled.

"Does Gavin feel the same way?" Big Cat asked.

"Yes" Michael snapped. There was a pause for a moment.

"Let's ask him" Big Cat said. "Gavin do you want to go with Michael?"

Michael heard Gavin crying and it broke him apart. What made it worse was his answer.

"N-no. I hate him. I-...I never want to see him again" Gavin whimpered.

"Gavin..." Michael whispered.

"Well, there you have it" Big Cat said.

"You fucking bastard! What the fuck did you do to him?!" Michael yelled.

"I only showed him the truth, Michael. You've always hated him. He was always useless to you"

"When I get my hands on you, you're gonna fucking wish you were never born!" Big Cat laughed.

"You don't know who I really am. You'll never find me. Please, Michael, I have leverage on you. You are powerless against me" he said.

"What do you want from me?" Michael asked. He was freaking out about this whole ordeal. Big Cat was hurting Gavin and threatening them and they didn't even know what he wanted.

"What do you want?"

"I want my Gavin back"

"Then name your price for him" Big Cat said. Michael looked at the other guys.

"We are going to buy Gavin back?" he asked. They nodded. "What's our price?"

"We can't price him. He's worth too much" Geoff said. Michael thought about that for a moment.

"What do you think he's worth, Big Cat? How much do you want for him?" Michael asked.

"fourteen thousand" Big Cat said.

"Done" Michael said without skipping a beat. "Where do we make the trade?"

"Wait, you're serious?"

"I'm fucking dead serious. I want Gavin back and I will do anything to get him back" Michael snapped.

"Fine" Big Cat told them where they should meet.

~MEANWHILE~  
>Gavin had giving up on everything after the second day. He'd been broken and kicked and hit and cut a couple times but nothing too life threatening. What actually hurt the most was that Big Cat was right. Michael and Geoff and Ryan and Ray and Jack...all of them hated him. This was probably the best week of their lives. Gavin was getting beaten up everyday and they didn't have to deal with him.<p>

"If you go back to them they'll finish the job. You know that right? This is the perfect opportunity for them. They kill you and pin the murder on me. The perfect plan for them to finally get rid of you" Big Cat said. Gavin started crying in fear. He didn't want to go back to them because Big Cat wasn't lying but he didn't want to be here because Big Cat was hurting him.

"I don't want to be here anymore" Gavin called out.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I want-...I want Michael" Gavin said. Big Cat growled and start kicking Gavin.

"He doesn't fucking care about you! Why don't you just give up already!" Big Cat yelled as he kicked Gavin. When Big Cat left the room Gavin could hear him screaming but couldn't make out the words he was screaming. It reminded him of Michael and that made him cry. God, he just wanted to get out of this.

**Hey Party People,**

**Soooo...this is chapter two and no one reviewed so i can't tell if you like this or not... Imma keep updating maybe...maybe not. HOWEVER! Mavin is going to start appearing in like two chapters... have fun, read on aaaaand**

**Live it Off the Wall!**

**~STAR7K~**


	3. Chapter 3

Basicly Gavin's last day was like this: He was woken up roughly (like every day since he's been here) he was feed a little bit and then Big Cat would tell him stuff like "They hate you" or "This is better for you than being with them". And over the course of the week Gavin was starting to believe it. By the eighth day Gavin had a sprained ankle, a broken arm, possibly broken ribs, severely bruised ribs, a split lip, bleeding wrists because of the rope that tied him down, several cuts and bruises all over his body, and a broken spirit. On the eighth day, however, Big Cat gently untied him and leaned him against the wall. He helped Gavin drink some water.

"They don't love you like I do. They wouldn't help you when you're hurt like I did" Big Cat whispered to him. Gavin looked at him with bruised eyes. "It's true. I really care about you Gavin. I just want what's best for you"

Gavin didn't say anything. He just studied his captor for a moment.

"Gavin, leave Roosterteeth. Go back to England. They don't care about you here and I just don't want anything bad to happen to you" he said. Gavin looked at the wall across from them.

"Gavin, watch this video" Big Cat help up and iPod and pressed play. "It shows the truth"

Gavin watched the video. It was mostly just fifteen minutes of "Gavin, just, go fucking kill yourself" "God you fucking moron! Are you fucking stupid?" "You're a fucking idiot! I hate you Gavin Free. I fucking hate you"

Gavin teared up. How could what Big Cat said was a lie if the truth was in front of him. And worst of all it was Michael saying all this. The one person he begged for on the second day was the person that had asked him to kill himself over and over again. Now he was convinced that it was what Michael wanted. Gavin looked away from the iPod.

"W-who are you?" Gavin asked. Big Cat looked at Gavin and took off his mask. Gavin gasped.

~MEANWHILE~

"Okay so we go meet this Big Cat guy and we give him the paper bag with a rock in it and take Gavin and run" Michael said.

"What if Gavin can't run" Jack asked.

"Then I'll fucking carry him" Michael glared at Jack.

"What if he isn't there? Like this was a set up or something" Ray asked. Michael glared at him too so he backed off.

"Then I'll beat the fucker with the rock. Alright, let's go" Michael said. The all got into the same car and drove out to the meeting place. On the outskirts of Austin near an abandoned warehouse they pulled over and got out. A masked man dragging a limping and tied up Gavin came out of the door. Michael was furious about how many injuries that were on Gavin. His arm was bent where it shouldn't and it was untreated and he was covered in bruises.

"You son of a bitch" Michael mumbled as he took a step. Ryan grabbed his arm to stop him. Gavin wasn't focused on anything. He was lost in his own mind.

"Remember what I told you" he whispered to Gavin. Gavin nodded still in his own world.

"Here's your fucking money" Michael said showing him the brown paper bag. "Now let go of Gavin"

Big Cat shrugged. "Come get him"

Michael walked over to him. Gavin looked at him with fear and hid behind Big Cat. Michael was shocked at Gavin's reaction.

"P-please, Please don't hurt me...I-i'm sorry" Gavin cried.

"Gavin, I-..." Michael looked at Gavin who was crying on the shoulder of Big Cat. "What the fuck did you do to him? What did you FUCKING DO TO HIM!"

Michael pulled Big Cat away from Gavin and punched him in the face. Gavin ran back into the building as best as he could with a limp.

"I'm gonna kill you. You bastard!" Michael yelled dragging Big Cat to the ground and punching him.

"Michael! Gavin went inside" Ray said. Michael didn't listen to him. He continued beating the guy below him.

"I'll go get him" Geoff said following Gavin. Michael ripped off Big Cat's mask to reveal his true identity. He dropped the mask and stared at him. "You...you...Dan, how could you"

"I did it for him" Dan said. There wasn't a trace of an English accent in his voice.

"Wait, you're not British?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm from New Hampshire. I found Gavin online and moved to England to be with him" Dan explained. Michael grabbed him by the collar and slammed his head in the ground.

"So you're a fucking creepy stalker?" Michael asked.

"I wanted him. He wanted you guys. So I needed to get him away from you. Especially you Michael. It was easy for to make him afraid of you. The other guys...not so much" Dan said with a smirk.

Geoff ran through the hallways calling for Gavin with no answer. Finally he heard someone softly crying.

"Gavin?" Geoff asked softly. Gavin was cowering in the corner of the room hugging himself but not using his broken arm. "Hey, Gav. Are you okay?"

Gavin shook his head.

"It's alright. We're here now. No ones going to hurt you" Geoff moved closer and tried to put his hand on Gavin's shoulder but Gavin flinched away. "I'm not going to hurt you"

Gavin looked at Geoff with tear filled eyes, covered in bruises. It broke Geoff's heart to see someone he considered his son like this.

"Come here, Gavin. We're gonna get you to a hospital and then we're gonna take you home. Okay? You are never going to be hurt ever again"

Gavin looked at Geoff like he was looking into his soul. He finally decided that Geoff was one of the only Achievement Hunters he could and would trust. He nodded and reached out to Geoff with his good arm. Geoff released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"A-are you going to...kill me?" Gavin asked. Geoff held him close to himself.

"No. I wouldn't know what to do without you" Geoff said softly. He kissed the top of Gavin's head the way a father would and held him while he cried.

**Hey Party People,**

**Soooooo...this seems to be rushed but I have this all planned out. Let me know what you think by writing it in the little box below and pressing the "post review" button. I hope you enjoyed this. Have a good day and don't get eaten by guinea pigs. Aaaaaaaand...**

**Live it Off the Wall!**

**~Star7K~**


	4. Chapter 4

Geoff helped Gavin up and they started walking to the door.

"Are you okay to walk?" Geoff asked. Gavin lightly shook his head. Geoff scooped Gavin up carefully. "Then I'll carry you"

Geoff and Gavin made it out the building. Michael rushed over to them but backed off when Gavin flinched.

"Come on lets take him to the ER" Jack said.

"What about Dan?" Michael asked. Dan started to laugh.

"Gavin, come back to me" Dan said. Gavin clung to Geoff as best as he could. "No, Gavin. Come on. Come to me. Gavin! NO! You can't leave me! You're mine YOU'RE MINE!"

"He's not yours" Michael said as the all walked to the car. Dan was screaming for Gavin and Gavin started crying again. The Achievement Hunters all piled in the car but Dan followed him and was beating on the doors trying to get in. Jack (who was driving) locked the doors when he saw him coming.

"I'll call the police now that Gavin's safe" Ray said. Gavin sat in between Ryan and Geoff, Michael was behind them and that made Gavin nervous.

"That bastard" Michael mumbled. Gavin closed his eyes like he was expecting to be hit. After a few minutes the police showed up and arrested Dan.

"Dan was just a fucking stalker. He wanted Gavin to himself. He didn't care if Gavin was happy or not. I should have fucking hit him harder" Michael said as they drove to the hospital. Gavin flinched again.

"Michael, why don't you stop talking for a minute" Geoff said noticing that Gavin was acting afraid of him.

"I can't believe Dan would do something like this. Then again we thought he was British. God, I should have hit him harder" Michael continued. A few hours later Gavin's arm was in a cast and his ankle had a brace on it. Everything else, like broken ribs and bruises, had to heal on their own and the hospital only provided sleeping pills and painkillers. Gavin gave his statement to the police. So Gavin was safe and taken back to the Ramsey home where Griffon hugged him and told him how worried she was and how much she missed him. Gavin smiled a little bit but not like he normally would and that worried Geoff. Gavin was one of the happiest person in the world. Not seeing him smile was like looking up in the night sky and not seeing stars. It was worrying and not right.

**Hey Party People,**

**god this is a short chapter but don't worry because the next one isn't this short. Let me know what you think and I'll get back to you! **

**Live it Off the Wall**

**~Star7K~**


	5. Chapter 5

Geoff went to work the next day and told everyone what happened and that they should be careful with Gavin. Michael was furious that he wasn't with Gavin and it was Michael's rage that made Geoff nervous to bring Gavin back to work but he knew he had to come back. However a few days later Geoff was able to convince Gavin that he was safe to go to work. Gavin wasn't really ready to face everyone who (in Gavin's mind) hated him. But Gavin really didn't want to disappoint Geoff so he went anyways.

"Hey Gavin!" Kara exclaimed when he came in. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. Gavin flinched but that didn't stop her. "You were were gone for a week and you scared me so much. Don't you ever leave me okay?"

Gavin smiled a little but didn't say anything. When Kara let him go he walked with his head down to Achievement Hunter office. Geoff followed him. Things seemed to be fine other than Gavin not talking or making eye contact or really moving. They decided to play GTA but eventually Michael got mad.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" he yelled to no one in particular. Gavin jumped up and ran out of the room. Michael realised his mistake when Gavin left. "oh no"

"Michael, how could you do that?" Ryan asked.

"I-..I'm sorry. I didn't-..." Michael stammered.

"God, I'm gonna go find him" Jack said.

"No, It was Michael who fucked up. Michael has to fix it" Ray snapped. Everyone looked at Michael.

"I will fix this" he said before walking off to find Gavin. Gavin was locked in the bathroom; Michael heard him crying softly in there. He twisted the handle but the door was locked.

"Gavin?" Michael asked. "Can you unlock the door?"

"Are you gonna kill me?" he heard Gavin cry. Michael's heart broke. He loved Gavin. He hated seeing him like this.

"Gavin, I would never hurt you" Michael said. He heard the lock on the door slowly click. He opened the door and Gavin was huddled in the corner hugging himself crying. "Gavin, I'm so sorry"

Michael was standing in front of Gavin while Gavin was on the floor. Michael kneeled down in front of him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just angry. I didn't mean to yell"

"I-...I don't believe you" Gavin said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Michael asked.

"I don't believe you. You've always yelled at me before. What makes this time any different than the other times" Gavin said. Michael tried to reach out to Gavin but he flinched like he was expecting to get hit. This was turning into a test for Gavin, Michael realised. Gavin didn't want to believe what Dan told him but he wants to see if it was true or not.

"Gavin, what did Dan tell you" he said sternly.

"He told me the truth" Gavin said matching Michael's tone.

"If I honestly wanted you dead I wouldn't have wasted my time trying to get you back. I haven't slept, I haven't eaten, I can't live without you. You're everything to me"

"If that were really true how come you yell at me to kill myself?" Gavin asked. Michael covered his face with his hands.

"If I could take back every mean thing I said to you in a video this would never happen" he mumbled. "None of that stuff is true, Gavin. You know that. It's only on camera that I say things like that"

"Only on camera?" Gavin asked.

"Yes" Michael snapped causing Gavin to flinch again. Michael calmed his tone down. "Yes, thats only on camera"

"Can you take me back to Geoff's house? I don't want to be here anymore" Gavin asked. Michael sighed.

"Okay, let me go tell Geoff that we're leaving and that I'll come back. Okay?" Gavin nodded and Michael left the bathroom without Gavin.

"Well?" Ryan asked.

"He wants me to take him home but he called it "Geoff's house" instead of "home". I don't know, it just seemed weird to me"

"So he doesn't fully trust us anymore" Ray said.

"No, that's the problem. I went to talk to him and he asked me if I was going to kill him" Michael said. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"He...thinks we're gonna kill him" Michael said slowly.

"I think...I think if Michael stayed with Gavin, and remained calm with him, that Gavin would realise that he's not going to get killed by us" Geoff said.

"That's kind of a long shot. Gavin might not want Michael to be around him. He might think that Michael's just trying to get him alone and wait for the right moment" Jack said. Michael face got red as he got angry.

"I would never hurt Gavin! I love Gavin. The only person I want to kill right now is Dan because he fucking did this to him. Gavin shouldn't be afraid of us. We're not the ones who fucking hurt him and he still doesn't believe us" Gavin cleared his throat which caused Michael to stop talking and look at him. "Hey, Gav. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Can you take me _home_ now?" Gavin said putting an emphasis on the word 'home' as if making a point. This tiny little fact didn't get past the Achievement Hunters. Gavin no longer felt safe here. What ever Dan did to him in those eight days ruined possibly the best thing that ever happened to them. Michael drove Gavin to Geoff's house in silence. However Michael didn't leave when they got there. He took Geoff's advice and stayed with Gavin.

"Why are you still here?" Gavin finally asked after they've been watching tv for half an hour. Michael sighed.

"Why are you afraid of me?" he asked sounding broken about it.

"You want me dead"

"That's not true!" Michael said. "Gavin I..."

"Don't, Michael. Just don't lie to me"

"I wouldn't lie to you"

"I know about you and Lindsay" Gavin snapped.

"Lindsay? She's just a friend. She's not my type" Michael looked down. Gavin watched him for a moment.

"It's too hard for me" Gavin whispered. Michael looked up. "Everything he said makes perfect sense. Why would you ever want me to live? What is the point?"

"Dan is just some sicko who was obsessed with you. He wanted you to not trust us. He wanted you to himself even if that meant destroying you. Gavin, please, you got to know the truth" Michael pleaded. Gavin turned around then turned back to Michael.

"You don't trust me. Do you?" Michael asked feeling defeated. Gavin ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Michael ran after him but was locked out. He pounded on the door.

"Gavin, please. Open the door" He yelled. "I'm not gonna kill you"

Michael put his ear against the door to listen. He heard Gavin mumbling about not wanting to die. Michael went into the living room and called Geoff.

"hello?"

"Geoff, Gavin locking himself in the bathroom. He's mumbling that he doesn't want to die. I don't know what to do" Michael panicked. Michael told him the whole story and waited for Geoff's answer.

"Is Gavin's gonna kill himself? His pills are there" Geoff said. Michael ran back to the bathroom door and tried to open it. Note: it was still locked. He started pounding on the door screaming for Gavin to open it. When Michael didn't receive an answer he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife to pick the lock. He got the door open. Gavin was in the corner crying and staring at Michael with fear. Michael looked at the knife and threw it to the side. Michael looked in the medicine cabinet and and Gavin's sleeping pills were still there and the bottle was still full.

"You were wrong, Geoff" Michael said into the phone calmly.

"Thank god. I'm sorry. I just panicked" Geoff said.

"I know. I was worried too" Michael hit the end button and put his phone on the sink. He looked at Gavin who was watching him carefully. Michael sunk to the ground and started crying.

"You idiot. You fucking idiot. I was so scared. Do you have any idea... Do you know? Do you even care?" Michael stammered.

"W-what?" Gavin mumbled quietly.

"You scared the living shit out of me" Michael said covering his face with his hands.

"I scared you? I thought you were going to kill me and then you came in with that bloody knife" Gavin ranted.

"Gavin! Forget what Dan said and listen to what I'm saying now. I would slit my wrist before I'd ever hurt you!" Michael snapped through his tears.

"I don't-"

"No, I know you don't believe me. That's the problem. That fucking idiot took you away from me...from all of us" Michael's voice got quiet when he finished talking.

"I'm sorry" Gavin whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault" Michael said not looking at Gavin.

"I ...I trust you. I do. It's just things made sense to me" Gavin stuttered.

"Oh yeah like what?" Michael looked at Gavin.

"I...never mind" Gavin started.

"No, you can tell me. You said you trusted me" Michael tried. Gavin thought for a moment.

"I don't want to be alone and I don't want to die" Gavin mumbled.

"I promise you, I will never let you be alone and I would die before I let something happen to you" Michael said. Gavin nodded but didn't smile. Michael noticed how tired Gavin looked. "Have you actually slept since you came home?" Michael asked. Gavin shook his head. Michael carefully picked him up and carried him to his room.

"What are you doing?" Gavin asked. Michael layed him down in the bed.

"You are going to go to sleep. And I am going to stay right here until you wake up" Michael said. Gavin looked at him for a moment then held out his arms like he wanted a hug. Michael went to hug him but was pulled into the bed with him. Gavin curled up next to Michael and Michael had his arms around him. Michael smiled slightly and sighed in relief while Gavin slowly drifted to sleep.

**Hey Party People,**

**okay we went from an under five hundred word chapter to this i think two thousand word chapter... I have nothing to say to you. Let me know what you think and I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**Live it Off the Wall**

**~Star7K~**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that week Michael rarely left Gavin's side but Gavin still wasn't at his normal happy self. Gavin was a little less afraid of everyone though but when Michael got angry and yelled he would jump up and start for the door. By that time Jack or Geoff would pull him into a hug while he cried and Michael would try desperately to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry" Gavin said after he calmed down.

"Gavin, I already told you. You have nothing to be sorry for" Michael said.

"No, it's just...I'm useless and I thought that...It would have made sense if..." Gavin struggled to find the words.

"You are not useless. Is that something Dan told you?" Michael asked. Gavin shook his head.

"No...my mother" Gavin mumbled while he flopped himself onto the couch.

"What? Why the fuck would she say that?"

"Michael, I don't think-"

"No it's okay. I'll tell them. They were going to find out sooner or later anyways. My mother disowned me and told me that I wasn't allowed to see her ever again" Gavin said looking down at his shoes.

"Why the fuck would she do that?" Michael asked. Gavin was quiet for a moment. He slowly looked up at Michael.

"Be-...because of you" he said quietly. The Achievement Hunters looked at Michael.

"Me? What did I do?"

"She...heard of Mavin"

"And she disowned you because..." Gavin looked at Michael sadly. It was true? "It's true isn't it?"

"I...I'm sorry" Gavin covered his face with his hands. Michael started to laugh and sat next to Gavin. Gavin looked at him confused. "You...aren't mad?"

"How can I be mad when I love you?" Michael asked. Michael threw his arms around Gavin but he was careful of the younger man's broken ribs.

"You love me?" Gavin asked. The other guys left the room to give them some privacy.

"Gavin, that's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you from Dan. You were already thinking that you weren't needed and he just made things worse. Gavin, you are the best thing that ever happened to me"

"So when you said Lindsay wasn't your type you meant-"

"I'm gay too. Gavin, you're my type" Michael said. Gavin thought about it for a moment. Michael got tired of waiting and just kissed him. Gavin was shocked at first but then melted into the kiss.

"I'm sorry that your mum disowned you but if she doesn't want you to be happy then she doesn't serve to be your mum. But she's missing out. You're perfect" Michael said when they finally broke apart. Gavin smiled for the first time in two weeks. It was an actual genuine smile. Michael smiled back.

"There you are. I thought we really lost you" Michael said softly.

Geoff Ryan and Ray were trying to listen through the door.

"Do you hear anything?" Jack asked.

"I would if you would shut up" Geoff said.

"Quiet, I think I hear something" Ray snapped.

"What do you hear?" Jack asked.

"Well I can't hear when I'm listening to you" Ray said.

"Well, is Mavin real or not?" Jack asked. The door swung open and the three listening fell to the ground. Gavin and Michael were watching them holding hands.

"Mavins real" Michael informed them. Ray jumped up and ran through the hallways.

"Mavins real! Mavins real!" he yelled. Gavin smiled while Michael laughed.

**Hey Party People**

***one new review* :D you guys care? but anyways so from this chapter is the official Mavin start. Imma get back to you guys latter and I love you!**

**Live it Off the Wall**

**~Star7K~**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been five weeks since Gavin came home and he was getting physically and mentally getting better everyday. He wasn't completely afraid of everyone anymore but he still flinched and started to cry when he was yelled at. Which, because of who his boyfriend was, is going to be a problem.

"Gavin, the viewers want you to do the Rage Quit videos with Michael" Geoff told him one day.

"I'm sorry, Geoff. I..can't. Not yet at least" Gavin said. Geoff sat down at the table with him.

"Do you want to talk about it? Because you can talk to me" Geoff offered. Michael was heard through the wall screaming at Kerry (who was in Gavin's place at the moment). Geoff noticed Gavin tense up when he heard Michael start to yell. Geoff sighed.

"Gavin, he's not yelling at you" Geoff said. Gavin looked at him but stayed silent.

"Are you okay?" Geoff asked. Gavin shook his head slightly. Gavin never talked about what Dan did to him. No one ever wanted to ask him. So they never did. Jack mentioned how it wasn't probably best for him to keep all of it bottled up in his mind and Geoff agreed but no one knew what to do. Gavin closed his eyes tightly. Geoff was about to say something but Lindsay came into the break room with them.

"Hey Gavin" she said cheerfully like she didn't know what was going on, but everyone did. "Look what I brought in" she said placing a plate of cookies in front of him. He opened his eyes. "Do you want some?"

Gavin nodded and slowly reached for one but stopped and looked at her. She nodded and Gavin smiled and took a cookie. Lindsay smiled and looked at Geoff who wasn't smile. She frowned in questioning and he motioned for her to take a step outside.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"He shouldn't still be afraid of Michael. Everytime Michael raises his voice he just shuts down and...God, I just want normal Gavin to come back. The one that laughed off Michael's screaming. I hate seeing him like that, like this" Geoff said. Lindsay put her hand on his shoulder.

"We just need to be there for him right now, to catch him if he falls. We can't give up on him. We just need to give him time" Lindsay said. Geoff sighed.

"How many cookies did you think he ate?" he asked.

"Probably the one that I said he could eat"

"That's my point! Why is he doing that? What happened to him?"

"He's grieving, Geoff. He's still afraid but he is getting better" she explained.

"It's been a month now. I thought he'd be back to normal but he's just... This is really hard for me" Lindsay pulled Geoff into a hug.

"It's hard for all of us" Lindsay whispered to him.

"You fucking idiot, Kerry!" Michael yelled. Geoff pulled away from Lindsay and went back into the break room.

Michael turned off the game and glared at Kerry who was laughing.

"What?" Kerry asked innocently. Michael growled and went to edit the video.

"What are you doing? Can't you just get Gavin to...oops" Kerry stopped talking and waited for Michael to blow up at him. Michael was always protective of Gavin but since they started...well actually since all of this started he was even more protected. Plus Michael never wanted Gavin to see him blow up like he did in "Rage Quit". It would just put him back to square one.

"Why don't you fucking do it, Kerry" Michael snapped. He actually reacted a lot calmer than Kerry expected. Either way Michael went back to editing the video.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to be like that" Kerry said.

"Just let me cool down, alright?" Michael yelled. Kerry watched him for a moment then walked away. He was stopped by Barbara.

"Hey, are you guys done with the Rage Quit?" she asked. Kerry nodded.

"I'm worried about Michael. He's overly protective of Gavin. Like, he won't even allow Gavin to edit the Rage Quit because he's afraid Gavin would go into a panic attack from him screaming" Kerry said.

"So, Michael loves Gavin and doesn't want to hurt him. What's wrong with that?" Barbara asked. Kerry shrugged.

"I guess I think about it too much" he said.

"We've all think about it too much. It should have never happened but we are lucky Gavin came back alive. Best we can do is just let the problems solve themselves" she smiled at him.

"Hey where is Gavin?" he asked.

"I think he's in the break room with Geoff" Barbara said. Kerry thanked her then walked off.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Kerry asked.

"Nothing, what's up with you?" Geoff said. Gavin was looking at the plate of cookies and didn't look up at him.

"Just got done with the Rage Quit. I think I make Michael really mad during those. Something Gavin's not capable of" Kerry said trying to get a reaction. Gavin looked at him.

"What?"

"I can make Michael mad faster than you can" Geoff watched silently between the two. Gavin smirked.

"I bet you one hundred dollars I can make him blow his top before you can tomorrow" Kerry smirked back.

"Deal" Gavin held out his hand and they shook on it. Gavin walked off to go meet up with Michael. Kerry looked at Geoff.

"What?" Kerry asked.

"Do you really think it'd be a good idea for Gavin to make Michael mad?"

"Hey, he can handle it. If he couldn't he wouldn't have made the bet" Geoff thought about it and then agreed.

Gavin slowly walked into the Achievement Hunter office.

"Michael" he said.

"Hey what's up?" Michael smiled at his boyfriend. Michael stood up and pulled Gavin into a tight hug but quickly released him when he winced in pain. "I'm sorry. I keep forget about your ribs"

"It's alright. You didn't do it on purpose" Gavin said. Gavin lightly pushed Michael back into his chair and straddled his lap.

"What are you..?" Michael started but Gavin shushed him.

"I think you need to calm down, Michael" Gavin said before pressing his lips against Michael's. Michael melted into the kiss.

"Gavin..." Michael whispered when they finally pulled apart. "do you want to...um...go catch a movie or something?"

"Sure. That'd be top" Gavin said with a smile. Just then Burnie slammed open the door. Gavin jumped off of Michael and turned to face him.

"Hey...um...Michael I need to tell you something" he said calmly. Michael got up and followed Burnie out of the office.

"What?" Michael asked.

"I don't know how exactly to tell you this... You need to come with me for a moment" Burnie said.

"What's going on?" Michael asked now aware of the concern and fear hiding in Burnie's eyes.

"Look, I just have to inform the office of something. We are going to the break room for a second" Burnie said. They started walking to the break room.

"Wait, if you need to tell the office shouldn't we get Gavin too" Michael said.

"No! You can't tell Gavin. It'll send him back into the state he was in when he came back" Burnie warned. Michael stayed silent until everyone (minus Gavin) was in the break room.

"Guys, as we all know we almost lost someone on our team recently" Burnie said. There was a murmur of agreement.

"Well, Gavin has been doing better but he's still a little nervous around us" Burnie said.

"What does this have to do with anything? Why did you call us all here" Michael asked. Another murmur waved over the employees who were wondering the same thing.

Burnie sighed and rubbed his head.

"Dan was going to have a court hearing he was out on bail and he hasn't showed up to his hearing and the bounty hunters haven't been able to find him" People mumbled to each other trying to understand what this would mean.

"Dan escaped and the police think he's going to go after Gavin again" the crowd gasped. "I don't want Gavin to know about this because he will go back into his...um...previous state. I had to tell you guys because we're his frie-...we're his family. And we can't lose him again"

"We won't lose him again" Barbara said above the crowd.

"But what are we going to do?" Monty asked.

"Wouldn't the police put Gavin in, like, witness protection?" Joel asked.

"No. No, we can't let Gavin go into witness protection. He'll know something is wrong and he'll go back to freaking out and jumping at every little noise" Geoff said. Burnie quieted them before he started talking again.

"I just wanted to tell you guys. Dan might not take an opportunity now that we all know who and what is going on but we shouldn't let Gavin leave alone and we can't let our guard down. We were lucky Gavin is okay after all this"

"You call that okay? He's afraid of everything. He isn't as jumpy as before but he's still afraid of everything!" Michael yelled.

"You need to calm down. Everytime he hears you in Rage Quit he goes all quiet and tenses up" Lindsay said. Michael looked at everyone.

"He hears me?"

"Dude, everyone hears you" Monty said. Michael sat back down and looked at the floor.

"That's all I really wanted to say. Don't tell Gavin. Just let him recover first. And just keep an eye out" Burnie finished. Michael was one of the first to leave the room. Monty and Kerry were following him.

"What?" Michael snapped. Monty shrugged.

"Nothing. We just wanted to tell Gavin something" Monty said.

"Burnie told us-"

"It doesn't have anything to do with that" Kerry interrupted. Michael stopped talking and continued walking to the office.

"Hey, what was that about?" Gavin said.

"Okay, we aren't supposed to tell you" Monty started.

"Monty, what are you doing?" Michael asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise" Kerry said.

"You're gonna be in RWBY" Monty said. Gavin smiled.

"Are you serious?" Gavin said. Monty nodded.

"If you want to that is" he said.

"That'd be...tops" Gavin said. Michael liked seeing Gavin happen. He'd have to pay Monty and Kerry back later.

**Hey Party People,**

**This chapter is longer because the other chapter was only 600 words which is a disgrace to...everything. Have fun reading! **

**Live it Off the Wall**

**~Star7K~**


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you believe it, Michael?" Gavin said later that evening. Michael briefly wondered if Monty was really planning on having Gavin on RWBY or if he was just saying that.

"I wonder what my character would be. I wonder if it's Qrow! He hasn't been introduced yet" Gavin said. Michael smiled at the younger man's enthusiasm.

"I don't know, Gav. Maybe you are" Michael smiled at his boyfriend. Gavin giggled and plopped himself onto his bed. Michael chuckled and sat down next to him.

"So what do you want to do now?" Michael asked. Gavin looked at him for a moment then crawled over to him.

"What do you want to do?" Gavin said seductively. Michael smiled at him.

"Something we can't do yet because you're still broken" he said. Gavin sighed and cuddle up against Michael. "What's wrong?"

Gavin opened his mouth but didn't say anything. He shook his head.

"No. Please tell me. Don't shut us out again. Please, let me help you" Michael begged.

"Last month. I thought-...I left when you were mad at me" Michael winced. "and before that my mother called me screaming at me" Michael winced again. "It just made me think that I was useless. Then when I came back...I didn't have to be afraid. I know you guys would never hurt me, I know you truly love me, and for once everything is going perfectly" Gavin cuddled up against Michael. Michael wrapped his arms around the other man with a twinge of guilt. Gavin legitimately thought things were going perfectly but they weren't. Dan was still out there and he was going to come back for Gavin. Michael wanted so desperately to tell Gavin the truth but he knew Burnie was right. If Gavin know that Dan was coming after him, he'd go back into a state of shock. And at the moment he didn't want this happy-go-lucky giggling mess to go away. Michael suggested that they played Halo which was slightly difficult because of Gavin's arm in a cast but they still some how managed it, and Gavin still managed to kill Michael numerous times.

A few hours later, Michael went home and Gavin went to sleep. He was thinking about how he was going to get Michael angry at him. It made him giggle at the thought of Michael's reaction.

The next day the Achievement Hunters were going to record a Let's Play.

"Michael, I'm gonna make some coffee do.." Gavin started to ask but he started laughing.

"Yeah sure" Michael said before letting the Brit finish. Gavin ran to the kitchen. Kerry was there.

"I hope you have my money, Kerry" he laughed.

"No, dude, there is no way you can make Michael angry this early in the morning" Kerry said. Kerry watched as Gavin poured a cup of coffee and poured salt into it. Kerry gasped "Can you get his reaction on camera?"

"Yeah. I even brought in one of my slow motion cameras" Gavin said with a grin.

"You can be really evil when you want to be" Kerry said. Gavin giggled and walked away. He set up the cameras where he thought was best fit while giggling like he was guilty. Geoff silently watched him and thought 'yup, he's back to his old self again'. Michael came in talking to Ray. Gavin,trying his best to stifle his giggles, handed Michael the coffee and pressed the record button on the two cameras. Ray was talking about what he thought should happen in the Let's Play when Michael took a sip of the salty coffee. He spit it out on Ray and dropped the cup.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Michael screamed. "GAVIN, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Michael stopped in fear of scaring his boyfriend. They all stopped and looked at Gavin but Gavin wasn't there. He grabbed the two cameras and ran down the hallway.

"Michael, not again" Ray said.

"Aww, fuck. He must have got the sugar confused with the salt. Come on, let's go calm him down" Michael said. Ray and Michael went to go find Gavin.

"Hey, Ray" Barbara laughed. "Why are you covered in coffee?"

"It's a longish story. Do you know where Gavin went?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, he's showing everybody that video of Michael drinking salt coffee" Barbara said. Ray and Michael looked at each other with confusion.

"So he's not upset?" Michael asked. Barbara shook her head.

"How could he be upset? He got a hundred dollars from Kerry" she said.

"He betted on this? What an idiot" Michael walked away.

"Does this mean things are finally going back to normal?" Ray asked Barbara. Barbara just smiled.

"I don't know what that means" Ray whispered to Michael.

"Just, fucking, ignore her. I need to find my boyfriend" Michael grumbled before running off. When Michael caught up with Gavin, he was showing the slow mo version of Michael's spit take to Miles.

"Gavin" Michael said. Gavin stiffened and looked up at him. "What the fuck"

Gavin opened his mouth to say something but Geoff came into the room.

"Hey, Gavin. We got to go" Geoff said. Gavin smiled and walked with Geoff.

"Go? Go where?" Michael asked.

"I get my cast off today. I think I told you this" Gavin said smiling at Michael.

"We need to go now or we're gonna be late" Geoff said. Gavin kissed Michael on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, love" Gavin walked with Geoff out of the building. Kerry came up to Ray and Michael.

"So...that was pretty funny with the coffee" he said. Michael elbowed him in the stomach.

"Gavin is really starting to return to normal" Ray said. Michael sighed.

"I fucking hope Dan doesn't come back to fuck it up"

**Hey Party People,**

**This is coming to you late because my life is a giant suck right now. Anyways, this is the chapter for now and I will maybe have the next one up soon. Or at least sooner than the last time. I love ya all. Have a nice day. Keep on reading. Don't stop believing. AND!  
>Live it Off the Wall!<strong>

**~Star7K~**


End file.
